The Dark Star
by wingedwolf1
Summary: Life in the Crystal Palace is wonderful, until an evil reporter shows up on behalf of the Death Star. Will the senshi be able to conquer this force before it hurts the kingdom?


**This was all started in my math class when I was really bored, so… be warned.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

_**Neo-Queen Serenity's POV**_

Life in the Crystal Palace was always exciting. With the group of people I was living with, there was never a dull moment.

"Serenity, Endymion, wake up! It's my 200th birthday!" Venus skipped through the hallways cheerfully, waking everyone up.

"Will that girl ever calm down?" Endymion wondered, rolling over and giving me a heart-stopping grin. Even though we woke up together every morning, I would never get tired of it.

"Should we wake up or play sick?" I joked, thinking of all the 'important' meetings we had missed by pretending to be sick.

"Well, we shouldn't miss her 200th birthday; it would be tragic if we didn't make this her best birthday yet. It's not every day someone turns 200." He murmured softly.

I got up and trudged into my walk-in quartz closet. Picking out a white chiffon dress that swayed around my ankles, I turned and searched for shoes. Finally, I slid on my white heels and gold jewelry, topping it all off with a tiara.

Walking out I saw Endymion already dressed, sitting in a lavender chair by the door. Jupiter rushed in, green dress accented with her ankle-boots and rose earrings.

"Serenity, Endymion, Venus is getting angry; I suggest you follow me right away." She advised, leading us to the parlor, where everyone was seated around a circular table.

Pluto's garnet staff and Saturn's silence glaive were propped up against the wall, out of everyone's way. Neptune's mirror and Uranus's sword were kept atop the side table beside the circular table. Everyone was staring at Venus, who was bouncing up and down in her seat giddily.

"Let's skip the brouhaha; I just want to open my gifts!" Venus dove for the presents, an orange heel slipping and causing her to fall into the boxes. I calmly walked over to help the blonde, taking care not to damage her new sunshine orange dress.

"Oh, Venus, it looks like when I grew out of my clumsy stage, you grew into yours." I laughed, stepping to the side and slipping on a ribbon. I looked up at the ceiling with cold fury in her eyes. Why did I have to fall at that exact moment?

"Love, maybe you should take your own advice next time." Endymion helped me up and guided me to our seats.

I could tell the outer senshi were having trouble not laughing. After all, they were new here. Last week I had convinced them to live here. Of course Pluto would have to visit the time gates every so often.

5 year old Small Lady bounded in, almost tripping over Diana. From the looks of it, she wasn't having a good day so far; her tiara was badly tangled in her hair, the pink dress she wore was slightly wrinkled, and her flats were on the wrong feet.

She hopped onto my lap, trying to undo her hair so I could fix it. Carefully, I removed the tiara and pins holding up the iconic hairstyle. Brushing the strawberry-blonde locks with my fingers, I put it back up the correct way. I smoothed out her dress and put her flats on the correct feet. Now she was at least presentable.

Venus started her party by opening gifts, then the best part, the cake. It was a light orange 5 tiered cake, edged with a darker orange. On the top were 20 candles.

"Make ten wishes. I'm sorry I couldn't fit 200 candles on that cake." Jupiter apologized. After all ten wishes were made, we cut into the cake. It was, of course, orange dreamsicle, Venus's favorite.

We moved to the lounge to watch a movie, Princess Diaries, in the comfort of couches. Small Lady curled up on my lap and fell asleep to the lullaby of my heartbeat. Endymion put an arm around me, staring into my eyes, silently pleading.

"Must we watch this?" He whispered, dropping his head down to my shoulder in despair.

"It's not that bad, you'll survive, Love." I giggled, knowing he would probably fall asleep during the movie.

"Queen Serenity, King Endymion something terrible has come up, you are needed right away." A guard reported, making me roll my eyes. Something was always coming up, and we always had to fix it.

I stood up slowly, not wanting to wake Small Lady until I absolutely had to. To my surprise, Endymion kept an arm around me, fingertips dancing across my shoulder. We followed the guard to the throne room, our eyes instantly flickering toward a woman standing in the center of it.

"May we help you?" Endymion asked, trying to keep his annoyance under control.

What gives people the right to ask for a royal favor when one of the senshi was having a birthday party? It's almost like walking into a church in the middle of Mass.

"I am truthfully sorry, but I have a problem. You still haven't even acknowledged one of the lushest kingdoms in the universe. The Doom Star!" The woman turned around, her camera taking a thousand snaps a minute.

Where did she pull that camera from? I thought blearily as the camera flashed blinded me. Endymion and I jumped apart; the camera couldn't focus on both of us. I moved one of my hands to shield Small Lady from the harmful lights.

The senshi rushed to us in a rainbow of colors that I could barely tell apart.

Pluto was the first one beside me, black dress and heels contrasting with my white ones. She carefully picked up Small Lady and took her to the quiet lounge.

Saturn was next, walking toward the reporter in an eerily calm pace. Her purple dress and boots were the source of the only color I saw. The camera lady had almost disappeared from my vision, hiding behind the flashbulb.

There was a hand on my shoulder and a cascade of aqua clouded my sight. Neptune. She helped me back to the lounge as Uranus guided Endymion. The inner senshi stayed behind, throwing some simple attacks at the lady in hopes she'd leave.

As soon as I was back in the lounge, I tried seeing clearly again. When I could see nothing, I panicked. Was I blind?

"Calm down, Queen. We darkened the room to help restore your vision quickly." Neptune led me to a couch as she explained.

Pluto put my, now crying, child back into my arms. Small Lady instantly quieted as I brought her close to my heart.

"Serenity, how did we ever end up with such terrible security?" Endymion muttered bitterly, waving his hand in front of his face angrily.

"They offered to work for us, and it wasn't security's fault. The lady concealed her camera very well. Just have one question, what is that Dark Star?" I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling utterly confused.

"Just don't worry about it Love. Today let's just relax. Tomorrow I'll do some research." He comforted, sounding just as worried as I was.

"You research while I do nothing?" I smiled. "And why would that be?"

"Small lady has been through some traumatizing events, she'll probably be crying all day tomorrow." Endymion explained.

"I guess we both need our rest then. Pluto, tell Venus that we wish her the best for the rest of her birthday. Also, tell her we're sorry the day got ruined." I started heading up the steps to my room when I realized I could see again, yet I was struggling to keep my eyes open.

The silver and gold marbled door to the Royal Bedroom opened, held by Endymion, who noticed my fatigue. I stumbled in and climbed into bed, suddenly more tired than I had been for years. Small Lady and I both fell asleep the moment our heads touched the fluffy pillows.


End file.
